


Melody

by RisingSun



Series: Reflections [4]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSun/pseuds/RisingSun
Summary: His bare existence was a melody, his interactions with the outside world a harmony and the music he created something worth tasting.





	Melody

Pentagon family was practically complete by the time Jo Jinho joined it. Everyone knew who Jinho was and the bare thought of him joining their team made most of the kids slightly nervous. He was older than all of them and had a too long of a trainee life already - and in one of the biggest entertainment companies in the country. He even debuted once before, it seemed like it was all just on another level. It was natural for them to anticipate his arrival and talk about it quite a bit, making guesses what he would be like.

However, the guy who met all of them that faithful day looked like a simple guy next door, offering a small smile as he introduced himself effortlessly. The boys remembered the videos of him from a couple of years ago, where he still looked like a kid – where he still was a kid. The guy in front of them was obviously not that kid anymore, he was more mature now, confidence backed up by experience evident in his gestures and calmness in his way of talking. There was still that passionate spark though, the one that made his eyes glow. It was a soft shine and it had an effect of soothing anticipation on the people around him, something reassuring and reliable.

He fit in well, melting into the group of people he was in. The kind of guy who wouldn’t stand out physically, not easily spotted or remembered. His appearance was leaning towards cute more than handsome at first glance, but that was about it, he was just a normal good looking guy. In his new family however he obviously stood out - at first glance, the short adorable hyung. He stood out more than ever when he was on stage, surprising people over and over again by his strong presence, his vocal abilities and strong confidence he radiated.

Jinho was music itself. He had been breathing it, living it for so many years that he became one with it. Pentagon family realized that as soon as they met him in person. It didn’t come as a surprise either, but it was still pretty amazing how… in harmony with himself Jinho seemed to be. One boy was especially awed by it and made his little personal mission to observe the oldest one, simply because Jinho was fascinating.

To Hongseok everything Jinho did – from his singing, talking, walking, dancing… all the way to the very rise and fall of his chest as he breathed felt like a melody. One would’ve thought it to be ridiculous, but Hongseok could clearly hear that melody in his head as he watched the shorter boy, the soundtrack to his life lingering on his own lips as he almost hummed it. He could taste that music – from time to time it left a light feeling of a background music, soothing like a cup of warm tea on a rainy day and sometimes it was intense, taking over his senses, relentlessly drawing attention to itself, outshining everything else – like a full course meal ready to be devoured. One thing about Jinho’s melody was consistent – it was always so sincere and so very real.

Melody of the oldest member had variety to it, so many colors to paint his life and everything that was a part of it. Including everyone becoming a part of it. Just like that every member of their family brought something new into it, the relationships blooming to create new beautiful harmonies and another set of inviting tastes. It was exciting to see the music created by their interactions, distinctive, yet obviously influenced by Jinho’s presence in them. With time Hongseok started to believe they all needed Jinho to bring that melodic line to connect them all and make them shine together. Like a missing piece or a little driving force with strong impact.

Finally, the harmony the two of them started creating together weren’t something his senses could easily define. Sometimes it reminded him of a well-known, common every day taste of morning coffee or a simple homemade dish, sometimes it was a forgotten taste from his childhood and sometimes it resembled a soft, creamy dessert, rich with taste, overwhelming. Hongseok was a bit scared to admit, but those overwhelming ones made his heart race in excitement, made him feel that special bond he didn’t expect to form with any of the members of Pentagon family. But, there were moments when his shorter hyung seemingly effortlessly brought out that rich taste, again so real he could almost feel it on the tip of his tongue.

Jinho’s melodies and harmonies filled their lives like that, naturally creeping into every corner of their surroundings – not easily spotted by other members. But Hongseok felt all of them, heard them, sang them in silence and slowly started breathing them together with the one who created them.


End file.
